


The Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Ace!Asriel, Ace!Flowey, Ace!Papyrus, Agender! Chara, Agender!Napstablook, Agender!Papyrus, Bi!Alphys, Everybody is LGBTQ+ in some way, Frisk has Selective Mutism, Gen, Genderfluid!Monster Kid, Lesbian!Undyne, Pacifist Route, Pan!Sans, References to No Mercy Route, Trans!Asgore, Trans!Toriel, a few of these are canon but oh well, agender!Frisk, also, but for the most part it's pretty accurate just with Frisk's thoughts., i think so, is that everyone, is that how I spell it, some parts will branch from canon, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform, trans!mettaton, well i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In school, you've always learned about the war between humans and monsters. The humans rose to fight the monsters and were successfully able to drive them underground for good. The Seven Great Wizards set up a barrier to prevent them from escaping.</p>
<p>You hear from your friends the tale of Mount Ebott. The mountain that stands above the realm of these monsters. The mountain at which any trespassers vanish without a trace.</p>
<p>You're childish curiosity takes over. You decide to find out what makes the mountain so dangerous. So you travel to the mountain. It fills you with determination.</p>
<p>(Reader takes place as Frisk! Also ALOT of spoilers! Even the prologue references some major plot points for the game, so read with caution.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel

You finally made it. Mount Ebott. The tallest mountain in all of the surface. The peak stretches toward the sun, untouched by any human. At least, any human who lived to tell of it.

The gigantic landmark towers above you, filling you with determination. Determination to finally figure out once and for all the mystery of the mountain. Why all the children disappeared. 

The story goes like this. A child travelled to the mountain. They weren't seen again. At least for a while, until they were found in a nearby village on a bed of golden flowers.

Dead.

They were killed by a monster who was also nearby. Some historians say the monster was some sort of royalty in their realm, but there's never been much evidence for that. Not like it matters. He escaped quickly after being attacked by an agry mob.

You continue treading up the path. The wind is soft and barely blows the few patches of grass you see scattered here and there. You just walk faster.

Six other children foolishly investigated the mountain. Not a single one was ever to be found again. It was assumed that the monsters killed them in cold blood as well.

You pause, noticing a giant hole in the side of the mountain, leading into what seems like a cave. You instinctively look left then right, though you know you're alone. You walk inside.

So, why are you here again? Do you have something to prove? Do you think you're brave, or something? Just turn back before you-

Too late. Your foot gets stuck on what seems to be a vine. You try to regain your balance, but you can't. You trip and fall.

And fall.

And fall.

And you keep falling. It seems there's no bottom to this hole. You're going to die. This is probably what happened to all the other children. You close your eyes, falling unconscious.

...

"Howdy!"


End file.
